


Just Five More Minutes

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is irritated, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: I was given the prompt "Just five more minutes, Dean!"





	Just Five More Minutes

“Will you two hurry up?” Dean yelled, his fist pounding incessantly on the door. “We need to check out before noon!”

Sam removed his lips from your neck long enough to shoot a glare at the door. “Just five more minutes, Dean,” he yelled.

You heard the elder Winchester stomping away, curse words floating back toward the door. The shorts you’d been wearing and your underwear were on the floor and you were on the bathroom counter, Sam’s hand between your legs. You’d come in here to make sure you hadn’t left anything in the shower but apparently Sam had other ideas.

He’d come up behind you, all hot, wet mouth, hard muscles flexing and straining as he’d turned you around and picked you up, pushing the towels piled on the counter to the floor. He’d yanked off your clothes and now those huge hands of his were sliding up your trembling thighs, his fingers teasing your clit and sliding into your wet pussy.

“Open my jeans,” he growled.

You obeyed immediately, you couldn’t  _not_  obey. When it came to your sex life, Sam was in charge. You’d accepted that willingly from the very beginning. He definitely made it worth your while.

He inhaled sharply when you closed your hand around his considerable length, groaning as you stroked him, his hips jerking wildly. You licked at his neck, the salty taste of his sweat filling your mouth. He pushed your knees apart, stepping between your legs. He lifted you up, his hands under your ass and let you guide him, entering you with one hard, deep thrust.

Sam’s lips slid over your neck and up your jaw, his teeth tugging at your earlobe as he thrust into you, his hips pumping in short, even bursts, his hands fisted in your hair.

“Oh fuck, Y/N,” he groaned. “Oh Jesus, fuck yes. You’re so tight baby, you feel fucking amazing wrapped around my cock.”

You moaned, your head falling back and hitting the mirror as Sam fucked into you. You dug your fingers into his bicep, holding on as tight as you could as your body rocked against his. The orgasm came out nowhere, slamming into you, fire pooling deep in your stomach and then you shattered apart, Sam’s name a curse on your lips as you came.

He slammed into you one last time, burying himself deep inside you, grunting, every muscle in his body tight and tense as his own orgasm hit him. He kissed you and set you back down on the counter. He tucked himself back into his pants, picked your clothes up and set them next to you. He ran his hands through his hair, winked at you and stepped out of the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him.

“That was seven minutes!” you heard Dean yell.


End file.
